The invention relates to a holding device for an audio control head of a video recorder.
In video recorders according to the VHS system, the recording of video signals and stereo audio signals takes place in slanted tracks by means of a rotating video head and the recording of control signals and mono audio signals takes place in longitudinal tracks by means of a stationary audio control head.
In order to ensure compatibility between video recorders and prerecorded videotapes, it is necessary to adjust the audio control head with regard to the recording track of the videotape. Use is made for this purpose of tape guides, screws and helical springs which enable the setting of the position of a head carrier plate with respect to a baseplate and the tape guides and fix the setting position. The angle of inclination of the audio control head with respect to the capstan shaft (tilt angle), the angle of inclination of the head gaps of the audio control head with respect to the longitudinal axis of the videotape (azimuth angle), the relative height of the audio control head with respect to the edge of the videotape and, if appropriate, the so-called X distance can be set. The known holding devices have a multiplicity of individual parts and require, owing to the multiplicity of setting elements, a comparatively long time for carrying out the settings, since the setting measures in some instances mutually influence one another.